


Confessions

by Saiouma_Fangirl



Series: Road to Recovery [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder, Autism Spectrum, Big Brothers, Child Neglect, Comfort, Confessions, Crying, Half-Siblings, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Lullabies, Music, POV Saihara Shuichi, Piano, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sisters, Sleep, Sleepiness, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 23:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30029796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saiouma_Fangirl/pseuds/Saiouma_Fangirl
Summary: Brooke decides to open up about her assult to Shuichi
Series: Road to Recovery [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180616
Kudos: 1





	Confessions

I don't know how I'm gonna tell him. I mean, he's a detective. He probab saw stuff like this before. But the doesn't make it any better. He's your brother. 

I sighed sadly as I put my head down. I was really scared of telling him. What if he doesn't believe me? What if he laughed at me? What if he sweeps it under the rug? 

Then again, I need to talk. I finally built up the courage to tell someone.

After processing my thoughts, I opened the door to my older half-brother's bedroom. It was adorned by several My Chemical Romance posters, dark blue curtains, case files and a book shelf filled with several novels.

Shuichi looked up from his phone and saw me. 

"Oh, hi Brooklyn. What are you doing here?" He asked.

I giggled at my nickname before answering.

"Nothing much. Just wanted to talk", I said, shaking my hips. It was a stim that I used, usually when I'm happy or scared. But I tried to hide my fear by slapping on a smile the showed off my dimples.

However, with an Ultimate Detective older brother, he could see right through that smile, as evidenced by Shuichi's frown.

"Brooke, you barely come in my room unless you're gonna infodump about music or something's wrong. So what's wrong?"

I looked away, playing with my hair. I mean, I come to talk to him, but now I feel like I'm wasting my time.

"Is something bothering you? Just tell me what it is", he said as I sat down on his bed. He started to look worried.

I tried to avoid eye contact as I hugged myself and started to tremble. He's probably going to be disgusted. Or understandably hate me for letting it happen again. But nethertheless, I spoke up.

"Hey, Shuichi. You remember when I told everyone about what happened to me when I was still living in New York with Zoe?", I asked, cringing at the memories of all the times guys touched me and Zoe did nothing about it.

"Yeah... Are you having nightmares again?", The older boy asked. "Is that's what this is about?"

"Well, s-sorta...", I said, feeling fresh waterworks develop in my eyes.

"A few months ago, an upper classman had started to be nice to me. She didn't get rude when I was infodumping, she gave me gifts, she bought me snacks... You know, t-that kind of stuff."

I paused to take a few a few shakey breathes as tears started to fall down my cheeks like rain against a window and I started to feel like a dirty piece of trash.

"O-one day she invited me to her house to help me with my homework. I agreed. And, w-w-we didn't do anything. I couldn't focus because of how she was staring at me and touching my boobs and thighs. Then she pushed m-me against the wall, rubbed my lady parts and she- she..."

I didn't finish my sentence before I started to cry. I felt even worse and I was trembling and even more now. 

Shuichi seemed to get the idea because of how his face looked. It was like if shock, anger, confusion and sympathy were all put in a blender.

"A-and that wasn't the first time it happened. She did it almost every day. And recently, sh-she started to bring her guy friends to do the same thing. And I-I haven't had period when I was supposed to, so what if I'm-?!"

I cut myself off again when I had completely broken down. How she touched my body and threatened to hurt me if I told anyone about it. When she started to bring guys over to do stuff with me to. It feels like a repeat of my already morbid childhood. Why? Why am I going through this cycle.

Shuichi immediately hugged me. I didn't take it well.

"N-no! Don't touch me! Please!"

Shuichi was taken aback by my answer. But he understood. Until I was crying till I felt tired, he didn't hug me until I wanted to be touched.

"Brooklyn, it's okay. I got you", he said, playing with my hair as he allowed me to chew on his sweater sleeve to calm myself down. "You did the right thing by telling me. You shouldn't have experienced history repeating itself. What happened wasn't you fault. Now when you were a child, and definitely not now. I'm sorry this happened to you..."

I said nothing. All I did was lie down on his breasts and took steady breathes. I still think it's my fault, but I'm too warn out to talk. 

Shuichi grabbed his air pods from the dresser and put them in my ears be before blutoothing then and playing a soft piano melody.

"Clair de Lune," he said with a soft smile. "Calms me down during anxiety attacks. It should help calm you down and clear your mind."

He was right. I started to breathe better. I also felt the soft tune start to lull me to sleep. I let out a small yawn as I felt Shuichi rub his thumbs under my eyes and boop my nose. It always got a little giggling out of me and made me tired.

Finally, I felt better and succumbed to drowsiness.

Things were _hopefully_ going to get better.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this was me projecting. I wanted to write this for a while now.
> 
> You see, a few Fridays ago, I was able to build up the courage to confess to my mom that my twelve-year-old brother molested me. A few months prior, he had pushed me on to my bed, pulled down my shirt and pinched my nipples.
> 
> My mom was angry. Angry at me for not telling her, and angry at my brother for doing it. His excuse? It was revenge for slapping him out of self-defense.
> 
> Ever since last year he had Bakugo's temper. He beat me, my little sister and by youngest three year old brother up. He yelled at our parents. He caused my grandma to destroy my sister's school tablet by throwing it a him.
> 
> I broke down crying after I told her. My other two siblings hugged me while my mom dealt with him. But I only told her it happened one time.
> 
> He didn't it a bunch of other times to. He's also deliberately touch my breasts while tickling me, he'd pull down my shirt to expose them and one night when something happened and I needed to tell my dad, he pulled my top so hard a stap nearly tore. There was also when I was about eight or nine my my seven year old cousin cousins kept on begging me to suck his dick. I kept saying no until I gave in one day and I did. I didn't think about back then but now that I'm older and I know what rape is, I feel like how Brooke feels. But I didn't tell my mom about all those other things because she was already upset.
> 
> Whew. Sorry for wasting your time on projecting. Hope you have good night/day and please tell someone if this is happening to you.


End file.
